Ghost Hotel
by Major Grai
Summary: 77 years after leaving Bella the Cullens return to Forks. But when arriving at the house they find unwanted guests and familiar smells... like freesia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all**

***********

We were headed back to Forks. The place where I last saw Bella. I hadn't seen her in over 77 years and of course never would again. I broke my heart to think like that. But I had to come to terms with reality.

"We're here!" Alice sung out. She was slightly excited to find out about Bella. Who or if she married, if she had children, what her job was and all that other whatnot.

I looked at the giant white house and sighed. It was the same as it used to be. I didn't know whether or not it was a comfort or a curse.

We all grabbed our boxes and carried them easily to the house.

_Are you going to be okay Edward?_ Carlisle asked in his thoughts.

"Of course," I replied shortly but I wondered that myself.

Carlisle opened the door and we all walked in. It wasn't as bad as I thought.

_What is that_? Jasper thought.

I looked up to where he was looking. There sat a young girl who looked around 15. She was reading a book and took no notice to us. There was something off about her. Then I noticed. There was no heartbeat not a sound and something about her looked horribly ghostlike.

She looked up slowly. She stared at us for a minute. "_Who_ are_ you_?" she demanded. Her voice was hot like _we_ were the ones trespassing.

"_We_ could ask you the same question," Rosalie snapped.

"_I_ live here. Go away! We have no room for vampires at the moment. Come back another day," she sat right back down and pretended we didn't exist.

Everyone's thoughts went wild.

_How did she know?_

_What's going on?_

_Who is she?_

_This is just weird!_

_How?_

_What is wrong with her?_

"What are you talking about?" Esme asked politely.

The girl looked at us like _we_ were crazy. While keeping her eyes on us she shouted "Catherine there are some vampires here who won't go away! They don't seem to understand we have a hotel to run!"

_A hotel??_

A voice with a slight English accent that must have been Catherine shouted back "Can't help! Henri Thomas just attacked Edward. And Bella is out. Oh! Go get Master Lawrence!"

We all jumped. _Hotel? Edward? Bella?_ _What_ was going on here?

She saw our confused faces and started mumbling something that sounded a lot like "Stupid annoying educationless vampires".

She sighed rudely and said "I'm Harriet this is a hotel for ghosts and other dead things" she sounded bored. "How can I help you?"

"You can start with why you're here!" Rosalie snapped.

"_Excuse_ me?" she demanded.

I concentrated on her thoughts: _Who the_ hell _do they think they are?_

Carlisle jumped in. "There must be a misunderstanding. You see, this is in fact our house," he said from his mind I could tell he was hoping she would understand.

He was soon told the opposite of his hope. "I don't understand," she said flatly.

"Look this is _our_ house! Get _out_!" Rosalie snapped.

Harriet simply rolled her eyes and got back to her book.

"Is there someone else we could talk to?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"Only if you want someone less understanding," said the voice that belonged to Catherine. She was wearing a dark blue dress that looked like the kind of thing you would wear in sixteenth century England. Her hair was the shade of auburn.

"Look the thing is," Carlisle began. "This house is in fact _our_ house and-"

"Great," she cut him off. "Let's share it."

"You're not understanding us," Esme said. Trying to take a different approach.

At that moment a young boy who looked around 14-years-old entered the room. He had bronze hair like mine, and the most handsome brown eyes.

_Who is he?_

_Is it just me, or does he look a lot like Edward?_

What_ is going on here?_

_This is getting weirder by the second!_

_Ok just calm down there is going to be a logical explanation for all of this._

_Those eyes remind me of-_

"Bella! There are some vampires who won't go away!" Harriet shouted.

The boy simply walked over to my piano and started to play. He ignored all of us.

At that moment a scent of freesia assaulted my nose. It was so strong. It just _had_ to be Bella. But it _couldn't_ be Bella.

At that moment a beautiful ghostlike women with mahogany hair walked in. Everyone's minds read 'Bella'. But the boy at the piano thought 'Mom'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all**

***********

Chapter 2

_At that moment a beautiful ghostlike women with mahogany hair walked in. Everyone's minds read 'Bella'. But the boy at the piano thought 'Mom'._

We all stared at Bella but she didn't see us.

"What is it Catherine?" she asked. She only made eye contact with Catherine.

"These vampires will not leave. They say they own this house," Catherine explained.

Bella turned slowly to us. The look on her face was pained.

"Hi," she said slightly nervously.

_How is this possible?_ Rosalie thought.

_What is going on?_ Emmett thought

_That_ can't_ be Bella!_ Alice thought.

_Is she a ghost?_ Carlisle questioned silently.

_Just be calm. Just be calm. Just be calm._ Jasper thought.

_She looks nervous. Should I go hug her?_ Esme thought. I smiled a little at Esme's thoughts.

While everyone struggled to make sense of it Alice regained her senses and ran towards Bella. I heard a threatening growl from the piano but ignored it.

When Alice got to Bella she tried to put her arms around her but her arms went right through. Alice gasped.

Bella smiled nervously and said, "I do that sometimes. It's in my control but when you work with ghosts it's easier to be transparent."

"What you mean you can control that?" Alice asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm not like other ghosts," Bella answered.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Your dead?" Alice shrieked.

"Well duh!" the girl called Harriet answered boredly. "What do you think hotel for the dead means?"

"How did this happen?" Alice gasped. "When?"

"Child birth," it was the boy at the piano. He had stopped playing to watch. "Sometime in October 2006," the boy continued.

His face was blank. He turned and started to play the piano again. He was very good. Almost better then me.

"What do you mean child birth a month after we left?" Alice demanded.

"Is there something your not telling us, dear?" Esme asked nervously.

"Nothing unimportant," Bella answered flatly.

"But it's simply impossible," Rosalie said in a shocked voice. She sat down on an eccentrically carved chair next to the door.

"Perhaps Harriet and I should leave. Give thou some privacy," Catherine said. From her mind I read. _Oh my Lord, this shall be tough for poor Bella. After all that hurting she's finally calming down._

I wanted to demand what she meant. But I knew I couldn't.

"Oh, Catherine? Can you send Alice my way?" the boy at the piano asked.

_Alice?_

_What?_

_Ok this is really strange now..._

"Most certainly," Catherine said with a smile.

Harriet sunk through the floor and Catherine walked with perfect posture through the wall.

"Would you all like to sit down?" Bella asked politely. "I've got a lot to explain."


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a lot of trouble, but chapters 1 to 3 are all up. No double postings :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters not the plotline.**

**Chapter 3**

_"Would you all like to sit down?" Bella asked politely. "I've got a lot to explain."_

"Yes," Carlisle said absently. "Yes you do."

I heard some soft tapping and when I looked up a girl was sitting at the piano playing a duet with the boy. It must have been Alice. She was just as ghostlike as everyone else. Her hair was the same mahogany color as Bella's.

After we all sat down Bella took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry I took over your house." It came out rushed and embarrassed. "The thing is I don't know where to begin," she mumbled softly.

"Start with when we left," Alice suggested. She was still wondering about ghost Alice at the piano.

"Well, after you left I notice a few things which were… off," she said making eye contact. She was clearly hoping we'd know what she meant. But when we continued to stare blankly she continued, "With my body," she finished in a rush.

"What was off?" Carlisle asked. In his mind he was listing illnesses and diseases that Bella could have died from.

"My period was late," she said again she was hoping we'd clue in. When we continued to stare blankly she said, "There was a bump?"

We all continued to stare.

"Pregnancy!" roared an infuriated voice from somewhere in the house. We all jumped.

We heard a noise that sounded like a smack followed by, "Henri Thomas! I thought I told you to give them some privacy!" The voice belonged to Catherine.

"Wh-wh-what did he mean?" Rosalie asked shakily. We all knew how much she wanted a child badly.

Bella turned to look at me and said hopefully, "Edward?"

"I-I still don't understand," I had no idea how this was possible.

"So you died of child birth a month after we left?" Carlisle said but it came out more like a question.

"Well that's just impossible," Rosalie said. "There's no proof of it!"

A soft cough came from the piano. We all whipped around to see the to ghosts. Ghost Alice waved a little. The boy looked curiously at us.

_What the?_

_How is this possible?_

_In a month? This is insane!_

_Who on Earth could the father be?_

_We would have notice if she were pregnant! Wouldn't we?_

_How could I have not seen this?_

The last thought came from Alice. I wondered how she could not have seen it too.

"How?" was all Carlisle managed to gasp out.

"Well," she began "… EdwardandIslepttogether. They're his…" Bella managed to say it all in breath.

"What?" Emmett asked. I had barely noticed him at all he'd been so quiet.

"Did I hear you right?" Alice gasped out.

"Depends on what you heard," Bella said nervously.

Alice stood up and started pacing. "But that's impossible! We can't reproduce!" she said.

"Alice what are you talking about?" Jasper demanded. He was clearly shocked.

"But how are they dead? I mean, I understand _your_ death. Just not them," Alice demanded.

"Victoria can be quite thorough," Bella said flatly.

"I'm so sorry," Alice, said softly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain," Bella said nervously.

Suddenly Alice turned on me smacked me on the back of my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice demanded.

"Tell you what? I have no idea what you're talking about!" I snapped.

Alice took a deep breath and said, "You got Bella pregnant!"

"What!"

"That's impossible!"

"How could you have left?"

"I don't understand!"

"We can't reproduce!"

"That's impossible!" I managed to gasp out. "I don't understand. We can't!"

"I guess we can," Carlisle mused.

"So they're my children?" I asked.

Bella looked at me intently and said, "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so through extensive concentration, infuriation and many curses uttered I got this chapter up. Thank you so much to the reviewers :) **

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga, the Twilight Saga owns my soul, my soul owns the plotline and the plotline owns… wait a second let me check what the plotline owns.**

*******

Chapter 4

"What happened while you were pregnant?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"They grew so fast," Bella mumbled. "I didn't know what to do."

"How fast?" Carlisle asked.

"By one month I looked around seven to eight months pregnant," Bella said quietly.

"That's incredible," Alice, said shocked.

"They grew pretty fast out of my stomach to," Bella said softly.

"How'd you manage to look after them if you were already dead?" Esme asked.

"I had venom in my womb. But I died during the transformation so I became a ghost," Bella answered.

"And Victoria killed them?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry to hear that dear," Esme said.

"But that still doesn't explain what these people are doing in our house," Rosalie snapped.

"I went traveling with the twins and we met Catherine and her twins in England and she told us her plan. She wanted to help other ghosts. It was her son George Karl who suggested a hotel. We didn't know where to open it and I wanted to go back to Forks and Henri Thomas suggested this place so we never really thought twice after that," Bella said. "I'm sorry to have stolen your house."

"How many ghosts are here?" Carlisle asked. From his mind I could tell he was curious as to how so many ghosts came here.

"At the moment there are 12 ghosts. Mr. Jones, Master Lawrence, Mathew, Malcolm, Harriet, Helen, Catherine and her boys, my twins and I," Bella told us in a slight rush.

"That many?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Yes," Bella said.

"When can they leave?" Rosalie demanded.

"Rosalie," Esme said sharply. "You don't have to leave we just want some of our space back."

"I can arrange that with Catherine," Bella said and walked through the wall.

"Well that was very creepy!" Jasper said.

"They're ghosts. What can they do to us?" Emmett asked.

"But it was still creepy. And what. Is Bella a ghost vampire?" Jasper said.

"Yep," the voice came from the piano. It had been the boy who said it.

"Oh, hi, we forgot that you were there," Esme said.

"I'm Alice," the ghost Alice said, "And this is Edward."

"Hello, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle and my children Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmett," Esme said jumping up with a giant smile on her face.

"Esme is my first name but I just go by my middle name: Alice," ghost Alice explained.

"So how long have you lived here?" Alice asked.

"72 years now, I think," ghost Edward said.

"How many guests do you get?" Carlisle asked. From his mind I could tell that he loved the idea of a hotel and didn't want to close it down.

"The most we ever had was 27," ghost Alice replied.

"That's quite a bit," Carlisle mused softly.

"Well we've already moved most of our things we should be done in another 20 minutes," Bella said as she walked through the wall.

"I can help if you want," Emmett offered.

"Thanks we would love that!" Bella said.

She walked through the wall. Not even a whole 30 seconds later we heard a groan on the other side of the house.

"I thought I told you guys to start moving things! Not watch TV!" Bella said with another groan.

Ghost Alice got up and started to walk towards the other side of the house. Alice got up and followed her.

I got up and decided to see what was going on. I was also hoping to talk to Bella.

When we got there a small group of ghosts were surrounding an old TV. A girl sitting in a chair was hitting the side saying, "Come on, come on you piece of junk."

"You know Helen, hundreds of years ago when I was a kid we didn't have TVs," said one of the ghosts.

"When you were a kid hundreds of years ago you were a slave. See how stupid the world was then? Now shush up and watch TV," said the ghost who must have been Helen.

The ghost rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll get moving," he said. He walked through the wall and started moving some heavy object.

I walked to next room and found him moving a bookshelf.

"Here let me help you," I said and picked up the other end of it.

We walked down the hall and put it in the guest room.

"I'm Edward," I said unsure of what else to say.

"John, John Lawrence. Everyone calls me Master Lawrence because Catherine makes them," he said with a little smile.

"Oh. Is Catherine in charge?" I asked curiously.

"It is a joint leadership between Catherine and Bella," John Lawrence told me. "So you're the twins father," it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes," I answered.

"You look like them," he muttered. "Come on let's go get the rest of the of the furniture."

"How have they… been?" I asked.

"The twins have been better then Bella that's for certain," John said curtly. "This furniture isn't going to move itself," he said dismissing the subject altogether.

The rest of the day seemed to be moving and organizing. I couldn't wait for it to be done. I knew what I had to do. I was slightly uncertain as how to do it but I had to.

When the moving was done I walked to the end of the hallway and waited.

When I saw her I shouted "Bella!"

She jumped but walked over to me. "What is it?" she asked.

"Bella we need to talk," I answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**So due to the fact that it's March Break and I have no social life besides my computer I have another chapter up. And thanks again to all the readers and reviewers :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters. (And the plotline owns the word document)**

*******

Chapter 5

_"Bella we need to talk," I answered._

"Ok where?" she asked. Now she was clearly nervous.

I thought for a few seconds then knew. "The meadow," I said happily.

She looked confused but nodded. I leaned forward to put her my back but my arms went right through. I jumped.

"Oh sorry here," she mumbled softly. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "That better?"

I put my hand on her ghostly skin and smiled "Yes, much better," I slung her on my back like a backpack ran downstairs.

Sitting on the couch was Alice, Esme and ghost Alice. Alice's mind was blocked but she gave me the most gigantic smile I had ever seen and the thumbs up sign. It was a signal that probably meant she'd take me back.

As I started to run I thought about it. After what I'd done to her she was still going to take me back. If she had never met me she would be the angel in heaven like she should have been. Not an unhappy ghost. I truly was a life-ruining monster.

When we got to the meadow I set her down and said, "Bella I have to apologize."

"For what?"

"For everything! I ruined you. I killed you and I abandoned you! And our children!"

"If you were unhappy with me you had right to leave," Bella said quietly.

"I was so happy with you," I said. "Bella, I left because I was sick of hurting you. I was sick of myself. I hated myself for it. I mean, it was your birthday and not only did I allow you to get hurt at my house I allowed you to get hurt in your own home by agreeing to do something careless and hurtful to you. I was truly and intotally sick of myself."

She looked at me with a shocked look on her face.

"Bella. Bella please say something," I whispered. I said it so softly I realized no human could have heard. I opened my mouth to say it louder but she cut me off.

"Edward you don't have to lie to me. I know you were unhappy with me it's okay," she said and tried to smile encouragingly but it was a sad smile. A smile that broke my heart.

"Bella I'm not lying!" I nearly shouted it. "Bella I love you. I love you more then anything or anyone on this planet they call Earth. I would give it up. All of it up just to make you happy again. Please believe me," at that I took her face in her my hands and stared into eyes. They were golden like mine. I was shocked but didn't let go.

"I think I might need to have an epiphany," she said softly.

I nodded expectantly. I waited for what felt like years but of course was simply a minute or so.

Then she gasped. "You really do love me," she said it. I heard a happy note in her voice and started to smile.

"Bella you have no idea how much I love you," I told her. "I always thought there was a limit. _Some_ sort of a limit. But, as for my love for you there is and may never be a limit."

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she said. Her voice so beautiful. It sounded better then anything I had ever heard.

"I love you too, Isabella Swan," I answered softly and flashed her her favorite crooked smile.

*******

**Ok I hope that wasn't the corniest thing ever. _To Sarah W. how was piano?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a bit of a Cullen Ghost bonding chapter. I have writers block so I hope this isn't really, really bad.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters *sigh*.**

Chapter 6 

When we got back to the house an hour later we were holding hands. She was smiling and laughing and so was I. If I had a soul it would be flying.

Alice jumped up and down excitedly. "I can't wait till tomorrow morning!" she sang out happily.

My eyes narrowed. "Why? Why can't you wait?" I was suddenly very nervous.

"Oh nothing unexciting," Alice said happily.

Bella sat on the couch next to a boy who was playing chess against ghost Edward.

"Who's winning?" she asked.

"Edward. At the moment," the boy answered swiftly.

"I beat you every time Mathew. I don't know why you still bother," ghost Edward said happily but slightly lazily.

"You won't this time," Mathew replied confidently.

"Checkmate," ghost Edward said in a bored tone.

"No!" Mathew roared and started turning the board around every which way to see how he had lost.

I sat down next to Bella and sighed happily. I hadn't felt this happy in over 77 years.

"So what's going on tomorrow?" I asked hoping Alice would tell me.

"Not a chance am I telling _you_!"

"So everyone else knows?" I demanded.

"No, Emmett wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut same with Jasper, so they don't know," Alice said happily.

She decided to change the subject so she said, "Bella do you hunt?"

"Yes, once every two weeks," Bella said.

"Even when you're a ghost?" Carlisle asked as he entered the room.

"Yes but I am also half vampire," Bella answered.

"How is your control?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I haven't killed anyone if that's what you're asking," she replied.

Alice chose that moment change the subject again. "Can I dress Alice?" she asked excitedly.

"Um… I'm not sure that's the best idea," Bella said nervously. She was looking cautiously at the door. She looked really stressed.

"What is it?" Alice asked curiously.

"The thing is we don't talk about clothing here," Bella said still looking at the doorway nervously.

"You look like you expect something bad to happen," Alice said confused. "I was thinking that red would look nice on her because --"

"No!" roared a voice on the other side of the house. It sounded like ghost Alice.

"Now you've done it," Mathew the ghost moaned.

Bella quickly explained. "Alice, she has your will and my hatred of playing dress up," she said in a rush.

I found myself smiling and I called out, "Alice, how about you and I play piano?"

Ghost Alice was suddenly sitting there looking at me expectantly. I got up and walked over to her and the piano.

"You're quite fast," I commented.

"Thanks," ghost Alice said dryly.

I could hear Carlisle had walked upstairs and was now on the staircase talking with some of the ghosts. Esme was fixing the rest of the furniture around the house. I could hear Emmett discussing pranks he had pulled with Henri Thomas who was also a troublemaker it seemed.

Ghost Edward walked over and said, "How much trouble can Emmett get up to?"

"Tons," Jasper answered for me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well Henri Thomas is always stirring something up," ghost Alice said and stopped playing the piano.

"It sounds like they're in my study," Jasper said. Then he bolted for the door.

I got up and followed. In Jasper's study was a picket sign in the middle of the floor saying, "Thank God the Union won!"

"Emmett!" Jasper roared.

"How'd they make it so fast?" ghost Alice asked.

"I have no idea," I answered but I was curious about that myself.

We could hear cackles down stairs in the living room. Jasper stomped down stairs holding the picket sign.

John Lawrence was on the staircase talking to Carlisle. "Oh are you a Union man too?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Were you with the Union? Like me?" John Lawrence asked.

"No Confederate," Jasper said. "Excuse me."

I could hear Emmett and Henri Thomas laughing louder.

"Was that your plan?" Jasper demanded. "Make one of that ghosts hate me?"

"Yep," Emmett said between laughs.

"Nothing like a practical joke war," ghost Edward said in a bored tone. He walked over to the piano.

"Well it'll pass the time till morning," Alice said excitedly.

"What is happening tomorrow morning?" Bella asked as she leaned into my shoulders.

"No!" Alice nearly shrieked. "I won't tell you!"

I sighed, "I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow morning then."

"Yes you will," Alice said.


	7. Chapter 7

**My previous chapter confused Spider-Monkey-Forever. So here is a basic recap: Alice has a super secret surprise that she won't tell Edward or Bella. Emmett and Henri Thomas started a practical joke war by setting Jasper up to tell John Lawrence that Jasper was a Confederate while John Lawrence had been a Union. (Civil War for those who hate history)**

**I'm sorry it was confusing. I hope this chapter is not confusing or at least less.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters. (But I own them in my dreams ****J**** yes I'm that sad.) **

**And on another note if you find a cure for writers block TELL ME!!**

Chapter 7

I sat in the living room waiting for morning and Alice's surprise. She had said we'd like it but I was still uncertain.

"Don't worry Eddie! I'm sure it will be great," Henri Thomas said. Emmett had nearly the whole house calling me 'Eddie', my least favorite it nickname.

"How's your room doing?" I asked. He scowled. Ghost Alice and Alice had painted Henri Thomas and George Karl's room pink and black after Henri Thomas and Emmett sawed a piano leg in half. Of course George Karl couldn't have cared less what color his room was enjoyed watching his twin yell out in anger and have a temper tantrum.

All in all it had been quite an interesting night. Jasper and John Lawrence had got into a huge fight over the tactics of the Confederate and Union armies, Catherine and Carlisle discussed medical texts for 7 and a half hours and Rosalie got called a fake blond, dumb blond and a bottle blond by Harriet. Mathew and Malcolm put hot glue in Alice's hair. Alice after getting the glue out of her hair chased them all the way to Quebec before managing to get a hold on them and strangled them till ghost Edward and ghost Alice got her off them. Emmett hid Helen's TV then Helen hid his bed. We are still uncertain as to how she managed to pull it off or when we'd see it again. They are both still playing ransom. Bella and George Karl hid Harriet's book while she and Rosalie had a screaming match. All the while Esme managed stay hidden but sometimes I could hear her laughing from the kitchen.

Ghost Edward walked in looking very pleased with himself. "What did you do?" I asked now curious. He sat down on the couch and said, "You'll see."

Alice was suddenly standing over ghost Edward with an infuriated face.

"What did you do?" I asked again.

"He put _half_ of my winter clothing in green and yellow paint cans," she snapped angrily.

"Why is that bad enough to want to kill my son?" I asked.

"Because the paint cans were _filled_ with green and yellow paint!" Alice snarled. At that moment the entire house filled with cackles.

"It is _not_ funny!" she roared.

At that moment Bella walked in but she looked different. Not ghostly. Just like a normal vampire. We all gasped.

"Wow. What happened to you?" ghost Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're not a ghost anymore," Alice said in a serene tone. Now she was bouncing around happily. "Wow! That happened faster then what I'd seen," she said.

"But how?" I asked. Carlisle walked in.

"Catherine and I have been working on a theory," he began.

Emmett interrupted, "I knew no one could talk about medical texts for that long!" he said triumphantly.

"Well," Carlisle started again. "We think she was at peace. Therefore able to go on to the next life. But she was half vampire half ghost so she couldn't, she just had her old body fully restored," he finished. "And yes we did talk about medical texts for that long," he added quickly for Emmett's benefit. Emmett just moaned.

"Well I think we might need to except that. Because that's all we can think up," Catherine said.

I pulled Bella into my lap. "You're 100% vampire now," I said softly.

"I guess that means I can finally get Emmett back," she whispered back. I stared down into her beautiful face. Her eyes were no longer ghostly yellow but warm topaz.

"You wish!" Emmett snarled.

"Well, I suppose that's all figured out. What are we going to do about your child?" Alice demanded. We all groaned. "I think I have the right to be upset half my winter clothing ruined!"

Catherine got up. "I can see I am no longer needed." She walked through the wall and Jasper shuddered.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he mumbled.

"You might have to," Carlisle said. We all looked at him. "I've spoken to Catherine. We're keeping the hotel. If anything it would just make life around here more interesting."

Bella smiled. "Thank you. Now I have to go make breakfast for the twins. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen," she as she walked out.

I looked at ghost Edward. "Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?" I asked.

"Sure," he mumbled.

As we walked out I tried to think of what I could say it was hard.

"I suppose all I wanted to say was I want to start being a father to you," I began.

"Don't worry," ghost Edward told me. "I'm new at this too."

"So I guess we'll take the 'Father/Son' stuff slow then," I said.

"Are you having a conversation with your kid or starting a romantic relationship?" Emmett shouted from the house. Ghost Edward and I grimaced. Then, I heard a smack.

"Ow! Bella what was that for?" Emmett demanded.

I could hear Bella threatening him and telling him off. I smiled to myself. "I'm glad she did that," I mumbled.

"Me too," ghost Edward told me smiling back.

We walked back inside when Bella announced breakfast. Emmett was rubbing his arm.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Bella," Emmett moaned in an irritated tone.

"What happened?" I asked Bella curiously.

"I simply showed him who ranked higher in the house," she said sweetly giving an even sweeter smile.

"Jasper got the worst of it," ghost Alice said happily. "He's in his study along with his wounded pride." She added with a giggle.

I pulled Bella into my chest and whispered softly to her, "You're like a little Hell cat now."

She giggled and smiled coyly at me. I felt lust but suppressed it show that I was better then Emmett with Rosalie.

She leaned up and we started to kiss only to hear moans of discuss coming from our children, Emmett and Harriet.

"You might as well get used to it," I said happily "Because we are going to be doing it a lot."

Jasper walked in and said, "Carlisle and Catherine are helping everyone work out truces in the living room," he turned to Emmett. "You have quite the truce to work out with Helen so you should get started."

Bella leaned up and we started to kiss again. After our lips separated she sighed happily.

"I'm glad all of this worked out," she said softly.

"You have no idea how happy I am too," I said in and equally soft voice.

For the first time in almost 80 years I was perfectly and intotally happy. At peace and at bliss. It was the beginning of the rest of our existence.

*******


	8. Author's Note not double post

**Author's Note**

I wanted to let you know that there will be a sequel it will be called _Ghost Hotel2. _I the second story the Volturi will show up for a little visit and sort of get ambushed by the ghosts. (Mainly Henri Thomas) And of course Emmett will get excited and help Henri T.

I will be starting a whole new story for this. _Ghost Hotel _finished. The new story will be on my profile in a few days. I want to start writing it first so when I get writers block I won't have to leave you hanging.

I hope u read the sequel! Again it is _Ghost Hotel2_ :)

Major Grai


End file.
